1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, more specifically, to an electrical connector with electrostatic protection.
2. The Related Art
A Wireless telephone system is popular nowadays, which has a cord telephone base and a portable wireless telephone (not shown in figures). The cord telephone base links to a telephone switch center by a telephone cord. If the portable wireless telephone is used, the portable wireless telephone can link the cord telephone base by radio. If the energy of a rechargeable battery of the portable wireless is insufficient, it can be connected to the cord telephone base by an electrical connector for being charged.
Please refer to FIG. 5, a conventional electrical connector 900 adapted to interconnect the cord telephone base and the portable wireless telephone includes an insulating housing 902, a printed circuit board 904 and a cover 906. The printed circuit board 904 includes two sets of contacts 908 defined at opposite ends thereof.
The cover 906 defines two positioning recesses 910. The printed circuit board 904 is received in the insulating housing 902. The cover 906 covers on the insulating housing 902 and encloses the printed circuit board 904. The sets of contacts 908 are exposed through the positioning recesses 910 respectively. The sets of contacts 908 respectively connect the cord telephone base and the portable wireless telephone. Hence, the portable wireless telephone will be charged through the electrical connector 900.
However, if the portable wireless telephone is hold by a human hand to be mounted on or apart form the cord telephone base, the static electricity of the human hand will influence electrical elements configured in the cord telephone base. Hence, the electrical elements of the cord telephone base will be damaged by the static electricity.